Vincent's Magic Cape
by NikitaAlavenst
Summary: Yuffie seems to think Vincent's cape is magical. But is she right? R&R please :D


**A/N: **Hello, umm i didn't really feel like working on my big multi-chapter fic at the moment so i came up with this one day. :) i hope you enjoy it and please

_**REVIEW!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the middle of summer time. It was scorching hot outside and I decided that everyone needed a vacation from their stressful lives. And what better place than to go to Costa De Sol, The Ocean was there AND it was a resort city. Behind everyone's backs I secured hotel rooms for all the members of AVALANCHE and decided to call Cid to see if the airship would be a good way to get there and back.

"Cid?"

"Hey Tifa! Now How ya' been lately?"

"Well, I've been alright I guess. But I need to ask you a question."

"What would that be darlin'?"

He always called me that, I don't know why, don't care why but…oh well

"Well," I started "I'm planning a get away for the members of AVALANCHE and I wanted to know if you could possibly be the transportation for everyone."

There was silence for a moment then Cid laughed.

"Heh, Well sure thing, you didn' even have to ask! When we goin'?"

"I was planning on leaving sometime this weekend ok?"

"Yep…."

He seemed busy so I quickly got off the phone after that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Friday rolled around everyone from AVALANCE was headed to Edge to meet up with me. They had no idea where they were going; only that it was all planned out by me. Vincent, who had taken forever to get a hold of, was here an hour after I had called him and frankly…he seemed broodier than usual, if that's even possible. Friday was un-eventful besides for Vincent's brooding around the bar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By Saturday afternoon, we all smelt the salty air of the ocean. After early afternoon surfing lessons, which I epically failed at along with just about everyone else besides Yuffie, all of us, including Vincent, were relaxing on the beach.

Cloud and I were walking down the beach, peacefully. Teasing each other about trivial things that either made no sense or just didn't matter.

We laughed and it was like there were no problems at all. Like that whole journey of ours had never happened. Everything was peaceful until I, being the genius that I am, decided to push my dear Cloud into the ocean. As he fell he shot me a look and disappeared under the water. Yuffie came running over to me and started to laugh.

"What did you do that for?" She smiled. "Did he make you mad?"

"No," I stated and looked back at her, giggling myself. "I just felt like he needed to get into the ocean."

Yuffie had a devious look growing on her face. "I have an idea!" Her voice was melodic as she spoke.

"What?"

"Lets throw Cid in the ocean too!" She exclaimed, in a loud whisper.

"Why not Vincent?"

"Cause, I know, and I know that you know, that even if we throw him into the water he will somehow, magically, not go into the water."

She stood there for a moment.

"And I know why to," She paused. "It's because that cape of his is MAGICAL!"

That last word, magical, she said it so loud that everyone started to stare in our direction.

Realizing her mistake she covered her mouth and turned beet red.

"So what your telling me is that his cape is _magical?_" I looked at her skeptically.

"YEA!" She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Why else doesn't anything bad happen when I set him up? Huh? Can you explain that?!"

I shook my head and stood there. Not realizing that Cloud was right behind me. He picked me up and threw me into the water.

"Payback!" I heard him call out t me before I hit the water, and quite hard at that.

As I made my way back to shore I Could see that Yuffie was trying to convince Cloud that Vincent's old, tattered cape was _magic_, but of corse to no avail.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as casually as I could

"Were going to throw him in!" Yuffie chimed.

Cloud just sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, lets get him out of that cape!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked over to Vincent who stared up at me for a moment then went back to looking out over the vast ocean.

"Vincent, you should get in the water. I brought us all here to just let lose!" I smiled.

"No." He said it so dully and dead- like.

"Come on Vincent!"

"…"

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, waiting. I think I stood there for about 5 minutes when he sighed deeply and then stood up, removing his cape. He actually had swim trunks on and was walking towards to water.

As he got closer to the water, Yuffie came up behind him and shoved him, trying to make him fall into the water, but to no avail. He jumped up, quickly regaining his balance and standing in front of Yuffie and me.

"For the record, my cape _is not_ magical."


End file.
